murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shades of Grey
"Shades of Grey" is the sixth episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the nineteenth episode of the series. It aired on March 10, 2009. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates when a young woman's nude body is found in a ditch. They learn that the young girl, Lillie Dunn, was fired from her job the day she died but according to Dr. Ogden the young girl bled to death and probably hemorrhaged after having had an abortion. The evidence leads to Dr. Ogden's friend from university, Doctor Isaac Tash who had helped Murdoch on a earlier case. With his own relationship with Dr. Ogden getting more serious - and physical - Murdoch is feeling both a little jealous and more than a little concerned about Dr. Ogden's professional conduct when he sees Julia leaving Tash's office. Murdoch pursues the case with his usual zeal, but when he learns the truth, he has to re-evaluate his position and perhaps his relationship with Julia. Character Revelations *Detective Murdoch becomes aware of the existence of birth control pills, known as “Countess Fausta’s Female Regulators.” They promise “They Do What a Woman Needs Done.” *William Murdoch is unable to accept abortion as an option. *Julia Ogden reveals that she nearly died when she had an abortion while pursuing her dream of becoming a doctor and it was her friend Isaac Tash who saved her life. Continuity * William and Julia's physical intimacy started in [[The Green Muse|'The Green Muse']] continues into this episode but this case causes Julia and Murdoch to become estranged when she reveals she once had an abortion, a practice that as a staunch Catholic, Murdoch cannot tolerate. * Isaac Tash, first introduced in [[Still Waters|''Still Waters]], returns. * Julia and Murdoch's opposing positions on the abortion issue will arise in future episodes but none will cut as deep into their relationship as in 'Shadows Are Falling' in Season 11. Historical References * Julia gives William the latest '''Collin's Bullet Extractor' as a gift. * Abortion was banned in Canada in 1869. As in other countries, illegal abortions were still performed and often lead to the deaths of the women seeking them. Trivia * This episode has some similarities to Night's Child (novel) but is not based upon the book. * Alex Paxton-Beesley, who portrays Lillie Dunn in this episode, returns in Season 9 as Winnifred “Freddie” Pink. * My Body Is Mine To Rule: “Murdoch Mysteries´” Dr. Julia Ogden And Abortion "Murdoch Mysteries, abortion on tv. . .Very Canadian, and not only because it is set in Toronto" http://www.wmtc.ca/2013/12/murdoch-mysteries-abortion-on-tv-and.html ** Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Steven McCarthy as Dr. Isaac Tash Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Mary Walsh as Sally Smoot Anthony Lemke as Henry Bixby Ian D. Clark as Dr. Ralph Fitch Vickie Papavs as Bertha Dunn Alex Paxton-Beesley as Lillie Dunn Rebecca Williams as Miss Binscarth Uncredited Cast Gallery Collins_Bullet_Extractor_ShadesofGrey.PNG|Julia's gift to William William_Julia_ShadesofGrey3.PNG|William and Julia in love Stationhouse_ShadesofGrey.PNG|Whole Station House Knows Constable_ShadesofGrey.PNG|Constable discovers crime scene 206 Shades of Grey bicycle.png|On his Bicycle to question suspects|link=Bicycle ShadesofGrey_endscene.PNG|End Scene Category:Season Two